Darkness Over Equestria
by xXFlyingColorsXx
Summary: A human named Tamuro Uchida finds himself in a mysterious castle, but can't remember how he got there. His only memories are of where he's from and his name. What is this place and how did he get here?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To Equinox

Tamuro awoke with a groan, his head throbbed with pain, looking around, everything was pitch black except for a few candles on their sticks. He could hear some voices as if they were having a conversation about him. His eyes couldn't pierce the darkness but could make out silhouettes that twisted in the shadows around him.

A mare came into the light and spoke to the boy, "Hello, Human, I'm Dimmed Star, It's good to see you're still alive...I was afraid Sloth had bucked you too hard. It seems I was worried over nothing," Dimmed Star said with a slight tone of mockery, acting relieved to see him unharmed. Observing her, he could see this was a pony, but frightening in appearance. From what he could see from what the candlelight illuminated, she had a pale purple coat, dark purple mane, black eyes with three irises. She was facing him, anything else was obscured by the darkness around him.

"Stay away from me!" cried Tamuro. Dimmed Star slowly walked towards him, a familiar scent of iron that came from the black substance increasingly overpowered him with each step she took. Tamuro heard a slight splash with each step he took as if she was walking on something wet. Tamuro clenched his teeth as he forced himself to tear his gaze away from her eyes and down to her hooves. His heart began to slam against his chest, his breathing doubled and it took all of his being not to scream when he saw the black blood dripping from the bottom of her hooves.

His chest rising and falling rapidly, his mouth opening and closing trying to scream, and her favorite part: his whole body trembled and convulsed in fear. She began to step towards him again, she couldn't hold back the twisted smile that spread across her face, and revealed her gnarled teeth that were filed to fangs. She saw how weak this human was, and thought maybe all of them were the same. Dimmed Star seemed to laugh when the boy's face somehow pulled back even farther.

Fear filled Tamuro's mind and found himself unable to form a single sentence. Dimmed Star noticed this and tilted her head slightly, "What's the matter, boy? Cat got your tongue?" said the mare as she came close to his face. His instincts told him to run, but he felt frozen in place, unable to move. "Oh, where are my manners, welcome to Equinox," said Dimmed Star, moving away to give him space.

Now that she had backed away, his fear seemed to have lifted a bit. Now able to speak, Tamuro asked, "Equinox? B-but... How did I get here?" If this wasn't his home, then... maybe this was a dream or a nightmare.

Dimmed Star stopped and looked over her shoulder, "That, I do not know, it seems you came here somehow. It's quite an intriguing mystery to me as to how you got here and how you found this castle." explained Dimmed Star. The very idea of it made her think, there shouldn't have been any way for humans to travel here...unless... an idea popped into her mind, "Tell me, boy, what's the last thing you remember? Anything at all will help." asked Dimmed Star, trying to weed out the possibilities.

He thought about it, but nothing came, except him waking up here. "I'm sorry, but I can't remember," said Tamuro, holding his head still in pain. Seeing him suffering, Dimmed Star levitated a potion into his hand. "What's this?", he asked with a puzzled, yet cautious tone in his voice, unsure if it was a trick.

With an annoyed sigh, she turned and replied in anger, "It's to help with your pain, to numb it! Now drink it!" frightened, he did so quickly. The aftertaste was horrible, and made him want to vomit, but kept it down. "Now, I will go inform our queen about these events. So don't move and try not to make too much noise," said Dimmed Star as she left the room.

Now that he was alone, Tamuro stood up and proceeded to look around. It's then that he remembered his lighter, he never smoked, but just kept it around for an emergency. Since this counted as one, he tried to light it, sparks flew out from it; kind of illuminating where he stood in quick flashes. "Damn it! Useless piece of junk," said Tamuro as he threw it across the room and hit the stone wall.

It was then that he heard a sound, almost like the hooves of a horse. Looking around, he saw nothing but darkness. Turning back, he shrugged it off as his own imagination playing tricks on his mind. Tamuro again felt something in his presence, but can't see it. A cheerful laugh seemed to have come out of nowhere and startled him, the only option was to look for a candle; as these were the only means of light. Running blindly for the nearest source of light, a silhouette moved instantly in front of his path and stopped him.

"Oooh! you look like fun to play with!" said the shadowy figure. As it moved slowly towards him, Tamuro felt a sense of dread, almost a killer instinct. Time was running out and Tamuro needed to think fast, the nearest object was his lighter. Flicking the flint wheel in panic, he tried to get it to work. But as the shadow drew close, it lit up and gave him a good view of his attacker.

The mare seemed to stop and just stared at the lighter, almost as if it was new to her. The Mare had a red coat, poofy mane and tail, black eyes with red irises, and a mouth which didn't seem to open or close.

Tamuro was just as confused as she was and just watched as she moved her hoof over the flame. "Ouch!" cried the mare as she pulled her hoof away quickly. This may have been the chance he needed to get away quickly, but it was too late. The mare had tried to attack him but missed as her hoof hit the floor, and set off the pain in it. Crying in pain, she rolled on her side, clutching her hoof. Amusing as this was, even for him, it was time to move.

Moving over to the door, Tamuro slowly and quietly passed by the archway and into the next room.

* * *

Now clear of that creature, Tamuro was free to explore. But he had to be cautious as the mare could easily come back for him and possibly kill him. As he walked the halls, the castle seemed empty of life; nothing remained but webs and some old furniture. The stone walls felt cold to the touch, this place hadn't seen proper care in centuries. Moving towards the next hallway, he comes to a three-way intersection of the castle.

Here he must make a choice, the direction he would choose could lead to safety or death. "Okay, three ways to go, but only one choice. Great..." said Tamuro with a sigh.

He decided on the left path, and made his way down the dark hallway, only lit by the torches every few yards. Maybe one of these would help? Taking one down, Tamuro held it tightly in his grip. The torch seemed to illuminate much further than his lighter could, which was a relief as he would see if anything was coming.

But as Tamuro approached the next door he could hear somepony talking

"Damn it, Dimmed Star! You should never have brought him here in the first place," shouted a voice from the inside, almost sounded furious.

Dimmed Star seemed to be a little agitated in her response, "Oh be quiet, Sloth! If I needed your opinion, I'll ask for it!" the argument seemed to go on, but went silent. This seemed ominous, it was too quiet; Not a good sign. looking through the keyhole, Tamuro could only see Dimmed Star, but the other figure was hidden in the shadows, except for the red irises glowing in the dark. "Now promise me you will not touch this one, he's special to me," commanded Dimmed Star, serious and in a threatening tone.

Growling in frustration, she agrees, "Fine! You can have your little lab rat, Dimmed Star. But remember, you owe me!" as quickly as the argument began, it was over.

The door opened and Dimmed Star came out, but before she closed the door she replied, "Of course I will, no need to get in a tizzy over it, Sloth." finally she closed the door behind herself, and noticed Tamuro sitting there behind her. "Count yourself lucky, boy, I just saved your life. Be grateful and do as you're told," said Dimmed Star as she walked away.

Tamuro was grateful but terrified at the same time. Who was this Sloth she was talking to? He shook his head of the thought and continued down to the main lobby.

* * *

The banners were tattered and ripped, but a picture of a familiar black hole was on them. Another set must have been here because they seemed scorched beyond recognition. A thought came into mind as he looked at the scorched banner, maybe there was something more to this than Dimmed Star was telling him.

A familiar voice seemed to come from behind him, "Curiosity killed the cat you know. I'd be careful if I were you." turning around, he saw Dimmed Star standing before him. Her expression turned from neutral to a smirk as she warned him, "Some secrets are best kept buried. You'd do well to remember that." Tamuro never said a word, which is how she liked it. No questions meant fewer problems down the line for them.

Dimmed Star gestured for Tamuro to follow her, but hesitated as he remembered the attacker earlier. Curious, he asked, "Dimmed Star, who was that red pony who attacked me?" This human's curious nature started to annoy her, but she ignored it, hoping it would die. "Was she your friend or something?" asked Tamuro.

Dimmed Star stopped in her tracks and seemed upset, but spoke to the boy, "Yes, very much so. Her name is Zalgy, a very close friend of mine as are the others." moving towards the hallway, she turned left and stopped at a set of two huge steel doors. "This will take us to the queen, but one last piece of advice, show respect or this will be your last time you see yourself alive," warned Dimmed Star as they enter through the large doors and into the throne room.

* * *

Inside the throne room, the queen watched their approach and kept a watchful eye on Tamuro as Dimmed Star lead him to the foot of her throne.

"Ahh, and who might this young man be?" asked Queen Black Hole.

Dimmed Star bowed before her queen, and introduced him, "This Is the human that came into our world by unknown means, your majesty. I have yet to determine how it was done" Tamuro could see the queen clearly in the light of the moon. She appeared to be a gray color, a mane and tail that moved like a cloud of smoke, and crimson eyes that almost seemed to peer deep into his soul.

Queen Black Hole raised a brow, interested in those events, "This is interesting... Tell me, boy, what's your name?" asked the queen as she waited for the boy's answer.

Tamuro swallowed hard, feeling the aura around the queens, it felt sick and twisted, almost the same as Dimmed Star's. The queen was getting impatient, but kept herself calm, and then Tamuro spoke, "M-My name is Tamuro Uchida, your majesty." Tamuro forgot his place and Dimmed Star made him kneel before her majesty. Queen Black Hole could see this was the boy's first transgression, and waved it off since he was a guest.

A black orb levitated in front of the queen and seemed to glow with a pulsing dark aura. "This orb, it allows me to see your thoughts and intentions. Do please hold still, and Dimmed Star, make sure he does." Dimmed Star nodded and kept Tamuro in place The orbs light moved over him, and what she saw was quite intriguing. "It seems this one is indeed special as you claim, See to it that he has a place to sleep", said Queen Black Hole as the orb was sat back down on its pedestal.

Before they could leave, Queen Black Hole has some final words of warning, "Oh, and Tamuro, don't go anywhere you're not allowed to venture. If you do, you'll die on the spot", said Queen Black Hole as they both left the throne room together.

* * *

Outside the throne room, Sloth awaited them, her coat seemed to be yellow, eyes black with glowing red irises, an orange and yellow mane and tail, her cutie mark resembled a familiar Egyptian symbol called a Udjat. As they passed by, Sloth spoke to them, "I told you once and I'll say it again, Dimmer Star, what you're doing is pointless. Just let me kill him and be done with it." Tamuro was confused, why kill him when the queen had said to make him feel at home?

Dimmed Star seemed annoyed but calm in her demeanor. Her eyes glanced over to Sloth and she replied, "Her majesty's orders are law, Dull Sloth, touch him and I'll end you myself.." Sloth backed off knowing full well what that meant. The way these two acted would suggest they were friends, but now at odds with each other. Moving along, Dimmed Star made sure to watch Sloth as they went around the next corner.

Out of her reach, Dimmed star seemed agitated, almost angry. Tamuro felt afraid to even speak to her at that moment, fearing she may lash out. "Sloth is ignorant, I will succeed, I must", said Dimmed Star eager to move things along.

Having heard this, Tamuro could only wonder what she meant by that. He kept quiet as they approached a door, opening it revealed it to be sleeping quarters. But It seemed to have one occupant, "And who might you be? Never seen you before." a mare was lying on the bed across from the other one, she looked as if she were already dead. It reminded Tamuro of a zombie-like appearance, her midsection looked like it had been sewn back together, her mane and tail white with a hint of gray. her eyes black as well with what looked to be v-shaped pupils.

Dimmed Star stood to the side as the mare approached Tamuro, getting a good look at him. "Yep, haven't seen ya. But anyway, you can call me Rotten Bunch, I have no intention of harming you. I'm not gonna lose my head again disobeying an order." said Rotten Bunch.

Seeing as everything was fine, Dimmed Star left, but not before giving Rotten Bunch a task she could handle, "Rotten, I leave this human to you, make sure nopony touches him." Rotten Bunch nodded in response and Dimmed Star left the room and shut the door behind her. Now alone with this pony, Tamuro couldn't help but feel uneasy.

Tamuro kept his eyes on her and hoped she wouldn't bother him. Having seen that, Rotten Bunch just glared at him and said, "Boy, you either say something or look away. It's rude to stare." Tamuro looked away from her, uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping in the same room with her.

Seeing Tamuro over on the bed as he looked away was making her feel she needed to say something, make him feel at ease, "Tamuro, you have to remember that we are not all happy and friendly. We never wanted to be this way." Rotten Bunch seemed to look down at the floor as those words came out, unsure if Tamuro would listen, "But since Dimmed Star won't say it, I will." said Rotten Bunch as she began her story.

* * *

It was about one hundred years ago...

Everypony was living their daily lives, under the bright sun and moon, each day was a chance to meet new ponies and friends. But not everypony was happy, especially not Princess Celestia, even though her sister, Luna, tried to make her happy, nothing ever worked. But one day Princess Luna found Celestia down in the crystal cave, where she had always gone to think. But Princess Luna didn't find what she was expecting, she found her sister had hidden away a secret for so many years.

Princess Celestia had sealed away a part of herself that she felt would be harmful to all who lived in Equestria. Shocked that Celestia had kept this from her, Luna got angry and tried to destroy it. But she only helped it escape, it possessed Celestia, turning her into a dark pony called Black Hole. And as for Luna, she never stood a chance, she fought back as best she could but was defeated and changed forever. Black Hole had changed Luna into a monster like herself, to which she was then called Eclipse.

But Eclipse tried to defy Queen Black Hole, but was killed before she got the chance, it was tragic. Queen Black Hole then proclaimed herself queen and eternal ruler of Equestria, no of Equinox. Everypony was changed by what Queen Black Hole used what was called the divine smoke, which Dimmed Star had invented as a harmless experiment, and turned everypony exposed to it into twisted versions of themselves. I and my friends tried to fight back, but we were no better off than Eclipse was. We were turned as well, and not for the better, each of us, at first, hated our appearance, not speaking for periods at a time. But eventually, we accepted our fate and had no choice but to serve our queen.

I and my friends tried to fight back, but we were no better off than Eclipse was. We were turned as well, and not for the better, each of us, at first, hated our appearance, not speaking for periods at a time; but eventually, we accepted our fate.

* * *

"Now you know the story, there are times I wish we could go back to the way things used to be. But Dimmed Star seems to have grown distant, that blood magic she has is affecting her mind. I fear she may be lost to the rest of us, heck, she threatened Sloth several times and said she'd kill her if she ever spoke badly of the Queen again," said Rotten Bunch, concerned for her friend. "If you're curious, I had died years ago, Dimmed Star had revived me in one of her experiments to give life to the dead ponies, but I proved I was too smart to be a zombie so Dimmed Star stopped her living dead experiments, I now live alone in a dead farm, " explained Rotten Bunch as she looked up at the ceiling.

Tamuro noticed before how she seemed to be alone when he and Dimmed Star entered. "Are you always alone like this, I mean, your friends, right?" asked Tamuro.

Nodding, Rotten Bunch got off the bed and walked over to Tamuro's side, she looked curious. "Tamuro, tell me, you have a family, right? Back in your world?" asked Rotten Bunch.

Tamuro hesitated to answer her question, but patience was one of her best qualities. "Yes...I have a wife and two kids, one of them is very sick. I worry about her every day. Those kids mean the world to me, I'd be devastated if something happened to them. The thought alone seems to make him sad, of course, it's not like he could just go back whenever he wanted to.

But now it's time for bed and Tamuro feels exhausted as he yawns and lays back on the firm mattress, not the best of comforts, but it'll do. Rotten Bunch walked back to her bed, and blows out the candle, eyes open in case somepony decided to walk in uninvited.


	2. Chapter 2: I have to know

Tamuro awoke that morning and saw Rotten Bunch asleep, unaware that she herself had watched over him all night long. Strange how these creatures could look so menacing and yet seem so gentle at the same time.

Lifting the covers, Tamuro got to his feet and started making his way towards the door and stopped the moment he heard her voice, "Boy, I suggest you stay here until Dimmed Star comes to get you. Who knows what pony would want to kill you the moment you step outside that door", said the mare with one eye looking in his direction.

He knew the danger, but staying in one place just didn't feel right to Tamuro. He felt he needed to explore a bit, get himself accustomed to his surroundings and the castle.

He looked back to rotten and answered, "I know you're trying to protect me as instructed, but for me, this just doesn't feel like home, I want to find a way out," he was eager to get out of the room and opened the door as he stepped out and into the hall.

* * *

Closing the door behind himself, Tamuro looked both ways and kept his eyes open for any sign of danger. Sloth would probably kill him, but Dimmed Star was the only one capable of keeping her away.

He moved forward, and down the dark hallway, the stone walls had scratches along them, as if something had come through there recently.

A little scared, Tamuro forced himself to move again and made sure not to move too quickly. In the distant halls, he heard something which sounded as if someone was moving about. The clicks seemed to come from the south passage behind him.

Against his better judgment, Tamuro moved down the south hall and towards the noise, trying to keep his breathing under control. He stopped at a dead end and looked left to see another door, yet beyond it was dark, nothing to be seen.

The moment his hand touched the stone door facing, he felt a presence in the room but kept going. Inside, he lit his lighter again.

finding nothing but books and some antique tables. "Must be chasing ghosts or some-" before he could finish that sentence, an abnormal figure jumped and screeched at him making him scream and pass out.

* * *

Tamuro woke up with his vision blurred and could make out two figures standing over him.

"Spiderlock, do better to control your urges next time. I'd rather not see her majesty upset over her precious guest being killed" this voice sounded familiar, it was Dimmed Star.

She helped him back to his feet, "Come on, boy, this is no time to be lying about"

Looking behind him, he saw that very figure of his attacker from earlier. This pony seemed different, she looked like an insect out a horror movie he once saw back home.

This one had a yellowish green coat, pale pink mane, and tail, two eyes, one which was black with a red slit for the pupil, the other like a fly. One other thing was a single tiny insect limb coming out of her ears but what stood out the most was the insect-like legs protruding out from her sides.

This mare seemed remorseful of her actions and apologized to him, "I-I'm sorry... I have a hard time controlling myself. It's the parasprite that made me attack you, I'm sorry."

Tamuro was still shaken by the event but was helped to his feet by Dimmed Star who nudged him forward and out of the room.

* * *

Outside the storage room, Dimmed Star looked him over and made sure he was unharmed. "Consider yourself lucky, Tamuro, it could've been far worse had I not heard Spiderlock down the hall", said Dimmed Star with a hint of real concern in her tone.

Once she had finished assessing the damage, it was determined that his clothes were unfit to wear as they were tattered from the attack, also the scratches needed to be tended to as well, "Come, we need to get you some new clothes and get your wounds healed,"

Dimmed Star grabbed his sleeve in her magic, pulling him along with her. She led Tamuro through the hall and stopped at the single lone door at its end, opening the door with her magic.

she pulled him along as they enter through the door and it closed behind them. Once inside, Dimmed Star looked around for her medical supplies she had stashed away leaving Tamuro by the table.

As she kept searching, he watched as the mare kept moving the vials and books around and left a mess on the shelves and floor as she mumbles under her breath, "Damn, where did I put it?"

Feeling a bit bad for her, he had to ask, "Dimmed Star? Would you like-" before can finish his sentence, she finds what was lost and brings it to the table and lays it next to him. The vial looked to have a green liquid in it, but Tamuro was unsure what it could be.

Dimmed Star quickly grabbed his arm and put a white substance on his wrist, and then the liquid she had brought out.

The reaction created a stinging sensation on his wound, causing Tamuro to try and pull his arm back. "Oh quit being a baby and suck it up, the sooner I do this the better off you'll be,"

Tamuro watches in amazement as she applied the vial of medicine to his wound on his wrist, which healed quickly and closed up.

Satisfied, Dimmed Star made her way to the door and gestured with her head for him to come with her. Both walk out the door and into the hallway.

* * *

Outside the lab, Dimmed Star gave Tamuro a bit of warning, "Whatever you do, do not let Sloth find you I don't need to remind you of what she'll do if she does." leaving Tamuro alone once again, she disappeared into the darkness and out of his sight.

Now free to explore as he pleased, Tamuro headed back the way he came and towards the main lobby of the castle. Along the way, Tamuro discovered a pathway that never was there before, had one of those ponies opened it?

Curiosity again takes over as he headed down that pathway and into a huge room. Along its walls were statues, but something gave him the feeling these were no normal statues.

"Do you like my collection, dear?" said a voice from behind Tamuro.

He turned to see a mare before him, this one seemed different from the others. This mare had a gray coat, snakes for the mane and a tail of a snake, a sleeping mask which had an eye symbol on it, and a cutie mark which seemed to resemble like a skull and three red diamonds on it.

The mare circled him to examine his physique "I have to say you'd make an excellent piece for my collection"

She introduced herself properly, "I am Stone, and this is my garden"

Statues lined the circular room, his eyes were the size of pinpricks as he stepped back a little from the shock. Tamuro looked back to the mare in disbelief.

Stone could see her guest was confused and explained "Every statue you see here was once a living breathing pony, ponies I chose personally"

A bit upset at the sight of such horrors, he couldn't help but feel sympathy for them. In his mind, he pictured them as they suffered their fate at her hooves.

The thought made him angry to the point he told her what he thought, "How could do that to them? They never did anything to you!"A snake-like hiss came from the mare but she kept her composure as Tamuro continued, "These ponies are living things! Not something you have the right to turn into statues for your sick collection!"

Stone was offended as she had never been talked to so uncivil like before, "You dare mock my art! Get out!"

The mare seemed to take a threatening glance at him as tears rolled down her cheek as if he had said something she disliked. Tamuro could sense her sadness, but yet Stone knew she couldn't turn him to stone without a reprimand from the queen.

Instead, she used her magic to force him out the door and out of her presence and into the hallway, slamming the door shut behind him.

As tamuro walked the halls once more, he remembered the throne room and that crystal sphere the queen used on him. Tamuro thought if he could get his hands on it that he would learn something.

Taking a deep breath, he prayed in his mind that there would be nothing behind the doors that would kill him. The doors opened as he pushed them, heavy, but gave way to his strength and Tamuro walked through into the room beyond.

* * *

Tamuro passed through the giant doors, and they slammed shut behind him He looked around, nobody in sight, not even those ponies.

Approaching the throne, he asked himself aloud, "Did they leave this room unguarded? If the queen has such a powerful artifact in her possession wouldn't it be under guard?"

Swallowing hard Tamuro walked up the steps to the throne and stood before it, his reflection mirrored on the surface. Thoughts raced through his mind as to what he might see or what might happen if he were to touch it.

Reaching out with his hand he tried to touch it, but was hit hard and knocked down the steps and lands facedown. He is bruised but not badly hurt, in front of the sphere stands Sloth; the very pegasus Dimmed had warned him to avoid.

As he stared in fear, Sloth seems angry and brows furrowed at Tamuro and speaks to him, "I knew you weren't to be trusted! But Dimmed Star just had to have you", said Sloth in an annoyed tone of voice.

In his fearful state, he couldn't move, just like he was with Dimmed Star before. Sloth began to approach him slowly, ready to attack him. "You're nothing but a thief, and thieves deserve death!" said Sloth as she rushed forward.

Tamuro kept his eyes shut and expected a painful end, but instead was kicked hard in his gut which caused him to keel over in pain. Before Tamuro knew it he was pinned to the stone wall unable to free himself, he stared into the eyes of his attacker.

Sloth seemed to grin as she kept him against the wall scared for his life, "It's really a shame Dimmed Star won't be here to save you this time.." Sloth's teeth were pointed and sharp perfect for tearing her prey apart, one idea Tamuro thought of that made him tremble in fear.

But unknown to Sloth, Dimmed Star had a way in, she silently leaked through the cracks in the stone floor behind Sloth who had Tamuro pinned.

The pool of black blood rose formed Dimmed star's shape and appearance. She quickly acted against Sloth and threw her against the stone wall further back in the throne room.

Tamuro was glad to see Dimmed in front of him, "Sorry I'm late, Tamuro, I got caught up in a few complications," said Dimmed Star as she looked back toward Sloth who was recovering from the impact to the wall.

Dimmed Star bluffed and warned her friend, "Sloth! Back off now or face death at my hooves!" but Sloth was too enraged, and turned her attention to Dimmed Star her next target. Disappointed in Sloth for losing her reasoning, she summoned two arms of blood and cast them at Sloth.

The attack knocked her back and made her reel from the attack.

A furious Sloth answered, "Move aside, Dimmed Star! This human tried to steal from us! You would defend this parasite?" Dimmed Star was not amused by this and wrapped the blood around Sloth's neck and deprived Sloth of oxygen to her lungs.

As she gasped for air, Sloth attempted to scream, only for it to be slightly suppressed from the tight grip of the hand. Dimmed Star gave one last effort and threw Sloth into the shelves of books.

Dimmed Star took this chance and cast a spell and teleported them away to safety.

* * *

Dimmed Star and Tamuro appeared in the lab again she could only wonder what Tamuro was thinking and glared at him before speaking to him in a disappointed tone, "I do hope you've learned your lesson and reconsidered not trying something that stupid and dangerous again, Tamuro."

He could see her point but felt that sphere could've told him something, maybe help recover a memory. Dimmed Star walked back over to Tamuro and used her magic to grab his arm and applied the medicine to it, the sting was still unpleasant.

Dimmed Star put the medicine away and sat down in front of him to have a chat, "Tamuro, If I hadn't of been there, you would have been her next victim"

Tamuro lowered his head in acknowledgment of his error and replied, "I know, It was foolish of me to think I could regain my memory back in such a way."

Dimmed Star looked puzzled, but let him continue, Tamuro closed his eyes and shouted as he cried "I want to remember, I want to know how I got here!"

For the first time, Dimmed Star could smile, but then again felt his reasons were valid as well. But every curiosity comes at a price, death may have been the price he would've paid for it.

She felt sympathy something she hadn't felt in a long time, but still, he got scolded, "I can understand why you did that, but do understand it's never good to do everything on your own... even the best-laid plans can go awry."

Tamuro understood and nodded, his experience with Sloth would never be forgotten. Being that close to death was terrifying, but he did feel some sympathy before they escaped.

She kept quiet hoping maybe this human had something interesting to say. Tamuro stopped at the table and glanced over at her. curious, he asked, "Dimmed, that attack you used, was that magic?"

A look of surprise was on her face, shocked he even knew about it, "H-How did you know that? Surely your kind doesn't have such power."

Even though what she said was true, Tamuro had a pained expression on his face as he spoke to her, "In my world, people put their faith in bullets more than kindness,it makes me sick..."

Dimmed Star seemed a little more curious now, "I see, it must be awful to witness that every single day of your life"

After a few short breaths, he answered, "Yes... we had a treaty, but the country we were allied with decided to break it and start a war.."

Having heard his explanation, Dimmed Star could imagine such tragedies that would result from such things, "Is that so? Then I'd say your kind fail to understand one another?"

Dimmed Star had heard enough, so she made an offer for him,"If that's the case... then why not stay here with us? Nopony will hurt you as long as I live,"

Tamuro did appreciate the offer, but his family was more important than getting away from the war in his world.

His eyes looked up to the mare's own and he replied, "I'm sorry...but I must decline. I want to be with the ones I love the most.."

Though a little disappointed in his reply, Dimmed Star understood and walked towards the door. But before she left, she could only offer one last piece of advice, "Tamuro, I sense something special about you... though I know not what you are. But do keep in mind that there are those who would take it from you"

* * *

Back inside the throne room, Sloth regained consciousness and got up to her hooves, the books once covering her body fell to the floor. Slightly dazed, Sloth could only sit down until it passed and wonder to herself what just happened.

She looked around the room and saw the bookshelves toppled over, books scattered everywhere.

Her head hurt, it felt something had literally beaten her, but yet she was still alive. "How... did I get here, why am I here?" Sloth asked herself, she didn't understand. The last thing she remembered was patrolling the halls, but no memory of coming to this room whatsoever.

But then Sloth remembered Dimmed Star attacked her and rushed through the doors to find her.

* * *

Sloth hurried through the halls and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Dimmed Star approaching. But something was off about her friend, she looked... upset.

Sloth put a hoof on her shoulder but it's swatted away by her friend, "Don't touch me!"

Sloth couldn't figure out what was wrong, but asked, "Dimmed Star, are you okay? What happened?

Instead of a friendly greeting, Dimmed spoke in a threatening tone, "I swear, Sloth if you come even within ten feet of Tamuro, I'll make you regret it." Sloth slinked back slightly from the almost angry tone in Dimmed Star's voice.

"Wait... attack a human?" Sloth thought. "But I would never... I don't like the guy, but I would never attack him!" Sloth was shocked that her best friend would say such things.

Dimmed Star stepped forward and glared, "You, Sloth, outright attacked him! The queen's orders were to never touch him! Do you have any idea what would happen if you were to kill him?"

She watched as Dimmed Star walked right past her, unable to even form one single syllable.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tamuro had left the lab and was making his way back to the sleeping quarters of the castle. Today's events were exhausting, but a painful reminder of his position in this world of Equinox.

The ponies here didn't seem interested in killing him, but he felt anyone else would've been dealt with accordingly. He thought about everything that had happened, giving thought to every detail.

Sloth wouldn't attack without purpose, would she? "I don't understand it, why would she attack me when the queen ordered her not to?"

Tamuro arrived at his room and stepped inside and closed the door behind him for the night, hopeful tomorrow would bring more answers.


End file.
